


Zelda Hyrule Warriors - Pimp's Awakening: Marin Joins Link's Harem

by Streti



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin is a new arrival in Hyrule Warriors, and it doesn't take her long to stumble upon some sordid sexcapades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zelda Hyrule Warriors - Pimp's Awakening: Marin Joins Link's Harem

Zelda Hyrule Warriors - Pimp's Awakening: Marin Joins Link's Harem  
by Streti, thestreti@gmail.com  
with suggestions by ac

This story was written as the reward to the Streti Readathon. Congratulations to ac!

Characters  
Link http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/dkstudios05/436443/Link-x-Zelda-COM  
Zelda http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/ExLic/436764/Zelda  
Proxi the fairy http://kamiomutsu.deviantart.com/art/Leon-and-Dytto-343273048  
Marin http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/R3dFiVe/437046/Messy-Baby  
Faru, the Great Fairy http://streti.tumblr.com/post/90594447036  
Sheik (male) http://mistressainley.deviantart.com/art/Sheik-Male-Body-156055307

Marin had arrived in Hyrule from Koholint Island beyond the great sea only recently, but her arrival had been in tumultuous times. She had already seen and defeated a large number of the monsters running rampant in Hyrule, utilizing the magic of the Sea Lily's Bell she had brought with her. But now she had observed a sudden peace, with far fewer monsters standing in her path. It's as if they had suddenly just vanished. Marin was taking the opportunity to explore the now peaceful Hyrule Field surrounding Hyrule castle, going around looking into every nook and cranny.

It was at an end of a mountainous cul-de-sac where she thought she might have found the rumored Great Fairy's fountain of Hyrule Field. There was an uneven opening into the cliffside, which looked like it had been bombed open, but the entrance opened into a vast, elaborately built chamber. Marin could see pillars, torches, crystals and a stonework floor as she went closer to the entrance. But when she peered in, something else caught her attention entirely.

"Mmmph! Mm-aah!" moaned Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, as she got her mouth stuffed full of cock. Link, a commoner warrior, was holding the Queen's blonde hair and thrusting his cock between her lips. Zelda's ample busts jiggled as Link forcefully fed his manmeat to her. They were both nude, save for Link's scarf, with Queen Zelda kneeling before Link, at the edge of the Great Fairy Fountain's pool.

Marin gasped in surprise, her eyes and mouth opening up. She snuck through the entrance and behind a pillar, and observed the spectacle. She recognized Queen Zelda and Link, the warrior who had become Hyrule's hero in the recent war. She had seen them from afar, and in battle, but she could never have expected to find them like this. Link, the hero normally clad in green but now completely nude except for the blue scarf, reminded her of the mysterious hero who had arrived at Koholint a long time ago. Was he the same youth, grown older? Or was he someone else? She found the similarity uncanny, which added to the excitement of watching him in the middle of a lewd act. But Marin could also spot a fairy flying around the couple, and she was instantly envious of the fairy's close view.

"Oh no! Oh no!" chirped Proxi, the fairy. "Someone's bound to find us out this time!"

Link gave the sexy fairy buzzing around them a sideways glance but made no other move. As he fucked the eager Queen's face, thick viscous stands of drool gushed out from her mouth and dripped down onto her round tits.

"Ohhh! At the Great Fairy's fountain, too!" moaned Proxi.

Link gave the fairy another glance, but this time, without warning, he swiftly grabbed her from the air, and held her tight in his hand.

"Ahhh! Link! What are you doing? I'm sorry!" the fairy complained, but Link just looked at her with a glint in his eyes. He withdrew his slimy cock from Queen Zelda's mouth, and pressed Proxi tight against it. He started jerking off with Proxi in his hand, rubbing the tiny fairy's body against his hard dick. Proxi's light blue leotard hugged her sizable tits and feminine form tightly, even tighter now that it was getting slimy with Link's precum and Zelda's saliva. Zelda just smiled and closed her eyes, waiting as Link jerked off in front of her face.

Marin felt a blush on her cheeks, and a hotness rising up in her body. She almost reached under her skirt to touch herself, but she managed to hold her composure and instead she just put the massive Sea Lily's Bell slowly down, careful not to make any sound. Then she resumed her watching, hugging the pillar close, and just at the right moment as she witnessed Link giving the Queen of Hyrule a facial. She could hear his groans in the large chamber all the way to her hiding place, and instinctively she imagined what it would have been like if it was her receiving Link's torrent of cum on her face.

But as it was, it was Queen Zelda who got that pleasure. Link spewed a thick wad all over her face, Proxi's moans muffled as he stroked himself with her, the fairy's tits and feminine body rubbing against his cock. Copious blasts of spooge covered the Queen's smiling face, and fell from her chin onto her heavy breasts, until she stuck out her tongue and Link aimed the rest of his load onto Zelda's tongue. 

"AHAHAHAHAH!" came a sudden laughter, echoing all around the chamber.

The Great Fairy swirled into being, floating above the half-circle pool, great in size as well, her ample feminine curves only covered by leaves. Link turned around in surprise, and let go of Proxi.

"I-I told you! I..." stammered Proxi, flying feebly, then fell to the stone floor. The fairy was even slimier than before, now with Link's cum added. Her leotard, blonde hair and wings were soaked with the Hylians' fluids.

"Mmm... ahhh," said the Great Fairy, "You thought you wouldn't be seen here?"

Zelda rose up, wiped some cum out from over her eyes and wiped it onto her abdomen. With the Queen's face covered with semen and thick strands running down the curve of her breasts, she looked up at the Great Fairy.

"Great Fairy, we don't mean to offend..."

"Ahahahah! What do you mean, then?"

"We beg forgiveness..." continued Zelda.

"Ahahah! Begging comes later," she quipped.

"We will leave and will not disturb your peace further..." pleaded Zelda with a serious demeanor, despite being naked and coated with sperm.

The Great Fairy laughed again. "No! That entrance was sealed so long... Finally I see Hylians enacting their truest desires again! Except for some..."

The strange magical being made gesture with her hands as of throwing a rope, and then pulling back. To Zelda and Link's surprise, sliding along the stone floor came Marin, her skirt flowing with the rapid movement.

"This one has been spying on you for a while now," said the Great Fairy.

"Uhhh... hello? I'm Marin," she said, and extended a hand. Nobody took it, but Link grinned.

"Spying?" said Zelda.

"It wasn't that long!" argued Marin. "I just... Umm, I've seen you battle, and..."

"Well?" questioned Zelda. Marin could hardly believe it, looking at the naked Queen with cum on her face and tits, and Link standing naked next to her. Except for the scarf. The Great Fairy seemed amused by it all.

"Uhh... You're were great! I wish I was in your place with Link!" she blurted out.

"Great, another Link fan..." commented Zelda. Link gave Marin a huge grin. Marin also noticed Zelda's pubes, trimmed into the shape of the Triforce pointing down at her royal pussy lips.

"Says the Queen who wants to be Link herself," interjected the Great Fairy. With a snap of her fingers, a portal appeared, and in it, they could see Sheik, Zelda's magical alter ego.

"What? But how?.." asked Zelda. She watched herself, or himself, approach from the portal. Her... his... Sheik's normal battle outfit was gone, and she... Sheik was only draped in the flimsiest bandages, which did nothing to hide his toned physique and muscles. They did hide half of his face and his loins, though.

Zelda had certainly felt his muscles and done other... experiments when in Sheik's form, but this was different. Now she could see her alter ego as a different person, and an almost naked, very muscular person, at that. Sheik really did have the musculature to rival Link.

"And you," said the Great Fairy, "Don't you wish you were great like me?" She pointed a finger at Proxi, and with a zap of energy, the tiny fairy suddenly started growing. She flew up from the floor, but as she grew up in size, her wings fluttered harder and harder until they could no longer support her, and her feet landed back on the floor. By this point, she was already Hylian-sized, and looked much like a Hylian. Her long blonde hair was still dripping wet with Zelda's saliva and Link's sperm, as was her blue leotard. The tight, wet leotard hugged her ample tits closely, and the sperm and drool that had been enlarged alongside the fairy made her look like she had been dunked in slime. Taking note of their gazes, Proxi started peeling the slimy leotard off from her body, revealing her curvy body and sexy pubic bush. In her naked beauty, the rest of her looked as Hylian as any with the exception of her wings.

"Ahahahah!" laughed the Great Fairy again, and suddenly the leaves blew off from her body. Her body spun and swirled down into the shallow pool, and when the Great Fairy rose up from the water, now Hylian-sized and naked, they all noticed she had a dick hanging between her legs.

"You may call me Faru," the Hylian-sized Great Fairy said. "Is my understanding correct that you take responsibility for this whole thing, Queen Zelda?" she asked.

"I do," replied Zelda without hesitation.

"Then you must be punished."

The Great Fairy extended her arm, and the leaves that had scattered from her body gathered around a vine, and the vine wrapped around Zelda's throat. Faru pulled her arm back, and the vine yanked Zelda forward and down, back onto her knees.

"Such a pretty Queen..." said Faru. "Now serve me like you served Link."

Meekly, Zelda looked up at Faru, then opened her mouth and took her limp dick in. She suckled and licked her meat, and it quickly started growing bigger and harder. "And such a good Queen, too. You're used to submitting, aren't you? Hahaha!" the Great Fairy said, and her full tits jiggled as she laughed. Zelda nodded, sucking on Faru's cock.

Sheik looked at the scene in stunned silence. She... he remembered when this had happened. Despite that, it was strange to see his feminine form, as Queen Zelda, kneeling in front of the curvaceous Great Fairy, sucking off her cock. He could remember it, yet it felt distant... alien. He shook his head and tried to remember what else had happened. She... he looked at Link, and saw both Marin and Proxi closing in on him.

"Alright..." said Marin. "What I said there... Do you remember me, Link?"

Link looked surprised, then shook his head. It had the unintended consequence of also making his limp dick swing from side to side in a "no" shake.

"Alright... Guess you're not the same one. But despite that... I'll take this, please and thank you!" she said, and grabbed Link's dick. She started stroking his soft meat, and lunged at him for a kiss. Sheik could see Link shrug his shoulders and return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Marin. It didn't seem to bother him that he was almost completely naked (except for the scarf) and she was still completely dressed.

"Ahhh no... you meanie!" the fully grown Proxi yelled. The fairy instantly felt at ease with her Hylian size and strength, and she grabbed Marin's face to push her away from Link. But Link didn't like that. Quickly, he turned around, took Proxi by the throat, and pushed her down onto the stone floor. He looked at the grown up fairy for a while, holding his hand at her throat, while her eyes twinkled silently, then he bent down and kissed her. Then he straddled her chest, and thanks to Marin, his tool was hard again. As Proxi breathed heavily, looking up at him, her full heaving breasts beckoned his cock, and he placed it between them, starting to fuck her full mounds, her skin still slick with the remains of Link's enlarged load.

"Mmf... Mmph!" moaned Zelda. Faru was facefucking her even more forcefully than Link used to do, and she was drooling copiously onto her breasts and legs. The Great Fairy held on tightly onto the Queen's hair, her heavy tits jiggling as she drove her cock in and out the Hylian royal's mouth. Faru looked on gleefully as Zelda's eyes teared up, and the tears mixed with the cum on her face, and the drool mixed with the cum on her tits. To add to the mess, she took her cock out from the Queen's mouth and slapped it on her cheeks, then on her mouth, then fed her meat back to her, now seasoned with the salty taste of Link's cum and the Queen's own tears.

Sheik could remember it all, and it was turning him on. His cock was pressing hard against the bandages around his loins, and he eagerly unwrapped them, threw off a spare dagger he had on him even when barely dressed and started jerking himself off, watching him... herself get facefucked as Zelda by the Great Fairy, his cock slick with copious precum. But then he glanced over to Link, Proxi and Marin. This was something he didn't remember much of, but when Link rose up from Proxi and turned to Marin, the fairy's glistening breasts looked very alluring to him. Proxi didn't have the time to rise up before Sheik replaced Link's cock between Proxi's tits with his own and started fucking the ample mounds.

At the same time, Link was kissing Marin and groping her through the skirt, soon making his way down to caress her thigh, and then up her skirt. With one hand, he fondled her bust through the skirt, and with the other, he lifted the hem higher and higher until he could reach her white, seagull-patterned panties, only to pull them down. Link could feel her wetness on them, and he took a deep sniff before throwing them away.

Sheik looked anxiously down at Proxi. He was driving his cock rapidly between her tits, and the expression on her face was incomprehensible. Was she angry? Aroused? Anxious? Sheik couldn't shake off the feeling that Proxi didn't like him using her like this, but in that case, she should have said something. She knew who he was, right? Sheik looked over to herself... Zelda. He remembered this too, how could he forget? Zelda had wrapped her legs and arms tightly around Faru, riding his cock, their ample bosoms squeezed together. Faru held on tightly onto Zelda's round butt, and occasionally gave her taut buttcheeks a good slap, but it wasn't just to grope the Queen. They were floating in the air above the pool of water, and Zelda depended on Faru to stay up. Sheik knew what to expect - Zelda didn't. Suddenly the Great Fairy spun around, and Zelda was hanging upside down, just above the water, as the curvy fairy kept fucking her. Her full tits and blonde hair hung down, but her crown somehow stayed on, even as Faru kept thrusting her shemale member into her, their coupling sustained in the air by magic.

There were pedestals near the pool where crystals floated in the air. Link grabbed Marin by the hand and pulled her to one of them.

"I think he wants you to lean on it!" chirped Proxi from further away, paying more attention to Link and Marin than to Sheik. Zelda's sheikah counterpart was now thrusting his dick even more rapidly and anxiously between the grown fairy's soft tits.

Marin leaned on the pedestal and Link got behind her, lifting the hem of her light blue dress and exposing her round ass. Her pussy, framed with red pubes, looked wet and alluring, and without hesitation, Link placed his cockhead on her sex and penetrated her. She moaned in response, and gripped the pedestal more firmly as Link started fucking her, driving his hard cock into her wet, tight snatch.

"Oh great!" moaned Proxi. "I'm finally the same size as him and he goes for some random new floozy!"

She then remembered Sheik, who was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"What's that, princess? What do you think about... Link?"

"I'm no princess," said Sheik in a gruff voice. He rose up from her chest, moved to her face and grabbed the fairy's long blonde hair.

"Mmphf!" moaned Proxi as Sheik stuffed her mouth with his cock, and started facefucking her rapidly. The fairy tried to flutter her wings, but they were uselessly large and useless against the floor, but then she was able to accommodate Sheik's member filling her mouth, mostly by just letting him have her way with her. Her mouth filled up with saliva, and it spilled out from between her lips with his thrusts.

Sheik looked at Faru and Zelda, and saw them spin around in the air, moving around so that there were floating horizontally above the pool, and that her cock met the Queen's face. Without question, Zelda started sucking her off, and Faru responded in kind, placing her lips on Zelda's pussy. The Great Fairy flicked her tongue playfully on and around the Hylian royal's clit and fingered her wet folds, while Zelda devoted herself to blowing her, taking a good hold of the Great Fairy's ample booty to do so.

As Zelda sucked on Faru's cock and she ate her pussy, they spun around in the air, until they were again upright, and Zelda was upside down. She put extra effort into pleasuring Faru, massaging her sensitive cockhead with her tongue and lips, and stroking the hard shaft. Faru rose up, stopped licking her pussy and first fondled Zelda's tits, feeling their weight as they fell towards Zelda's face, and then she moved to her own bust, fondling and kneading her massive mammaries and playing with her nipples as Zelda sucked her off, until she pulled her saliva-coated dick out from the her mouth and starting stroking it over the Queen's breasts. With a loud moan that echoed throughout the chamber, she started coming, spewing load after load of fairy spunk all over Zelda's bust, coating their lower curves as they hung upside down, from where the copious spew ran down her upper chest, onto her neck and down her blonde hair hanging down.

Faru gave a broken moan in the aftershocks of her climax, shuddered and lost focus, and suddenly Zelda fell to the shallow pool.

"Ouch!"

The Hylian Queen sat up from the water, thoroughly wet but with some of Faru's femsperm still coating her tits, skin and hair. She looked up at the Great Fairy, but she just laughed in response.

Sheik fucked Proxi's face with increased fervor as he saw all that, grabbing her hair and head firmly with two hands.

As Link fucked Marin, he tugged at the pink sash tied tightly around her upper abdomen. Finally, he got it untied, and pulled the sash off from her. That freed up her breasts inside her loosened dress, and Link took the opportunity to grope and fondle her full mounds through the dress.

"You like them that much? You're -mmm- making me blush! -ahh-" she commented.

Now Proxi focused completely on Sheik, and wondered when he would stop. But he didn't, he only kept going until suddenly his cock was pulsing and he was groaning gutturally, filling her mouth and throat with his thick sperm. Proxi teared up and coughed, and Sheik pulled out, jerking off his load onto her face. Her fairy features were quickly covered with spooge, glazing her eyelids, nose and lips, and his heavy cum ran down her cheeks and neck.

"Ahhh..." moaned Sheik in satisfaction, panting and taking in the cum painting all over Proxi's face. He took hold of her long hair and wiped his cock clean onto it, then rose up and looked back at Zelda and Faru. Proxi put a hand to her wet snatch and gave herself a few tentative rubs, just lying there with her face glazed with spunk.

Then Sheik lowered himself into the pool and walked over to Zelda, still sitting in the pool, her skin and hair wet and glistening with water and cum. The Queen of Hyrule looked up at her male self with surprise, reflected on the sensations and thoughts she'd had as Sheik, and tried to see herself through his eyes, her other self's eyes. He looked back down at her, his limp and sloppy tool level with her face.

"What?" asked Zelda finally.

"I know you've wanted to try it," he replied.

"So now it's you and I, I take it..." she commented.

"Yeah, you take it," said Sheik and put his dick at her mouth. Zelda took it in, and started pleasuring the cock that she thought of as hers, sucking out the last remains of his sperm.

Faru landed on the stone floor and walked over to Proxi, still lying on the floor and rubbing herself idly, one hand on her wet snatch and the other kneading and playing with her perky tits.

"Why are you just lying there?" asked Faru. She clenched her fists, and the vines wrapped tightly around Proxi's body, yet left her wings free. Faru lifted the bondaged fairy up into the air, and maneuvered the vines so that they bound Proxi's hands and legs and arched her body, thrusting her bust prominently forward. With a gesture of her hand, Faru brought the bound fairy closer to her, and then started licking her face clean of Sheik's cum. The Great Fairy gave her long, sloppy laps, making Proxi's face a lewd glistening mess of saliva and semen. When she was done, Faru took hold of Proxi's hair and pulled her in for a kiss, sharing the cum she had collected from the lesser fairy's face with her. The vines around Proxi's body moved a little, squeezing her breasts tightly, yet leaving them exposed for Faru's fondles. Proxi could feel her hard cock prodding her skin through the vines.

"Ahh... hey?!" exclaimed Marin, when Link suddenly pulled out from her. When she turned around to see what was happening, she saw that Link had retrieved Sheik's dagger. She looked up at Link, her eyes widening, and winced. "A-ah!" she yelped and fell backwards against the pillar, as Link approached, dagger in hand. He took hold of her dress at the front, pulled it forward and with a quick slash cut the dress open, exposing her full breasts. 

"I could have just taken it off..." she said. In response, Link gave a very satisfied smile. However, he was not done yet. Link took the sash from the floor, and pulled Marin up by her chin. He turned her around, pulled her hands behind her, and tied the sash around them, taking a moment to grope Marin's exposed tits after he was done, the sides of the cut dress hanging to the sides. She breathed heavily, and made no move to stop him. Then Link took hold of her dress over her ass, and cut through it with the dagger, then finished the cut all the way down by tearing the fabric. Marin's dress, now cut half open on both sides, had been reduced to shreds that barely hung on her body. The front completely exposed her round tits, and the halves of the back fell to the sides, exposing her full butt.

"It feels just a like dream..." said Marin with a sigh as Link's strong hands fondled her naked skin under the cut dress, then she gasped as Link entered her wet pussy and resumed fucking her.

If Zelda had heard Marin's words, she could have echoed the feeling. She was looking at Sheik before her, stroking his renewed erection, gazing at his eyes and seeing herself. When taking Sheik's form, she had of course... experimented. By herself, and with company. But never with herself. She knew that she thought somewhat differently when in Sheik's form, and he knew it too. Looking down at her, at his true self and his origin, ready to commit such a lewd act... it only made him harder and made him expel some precum, or remaining cum from his time time with Proxi, whichever it was, and Zelda licked it up happily.

"You've thought about it..." started Zelda.

"...because I am you and you are me," finished Sheik.

Zelda rose up. "Maybe a kiss first?"

Sheik moved in and kissed herself, and wrapped his arms around herself. He fondled her butt, her sides, her cum-coated tits. Zelda did the same, exploring the muscular male form that was hers and not hers, familiar and not, firm and strong. He was herself and yet he was not.

"This is going to be confusing," said Zelda.

"We're going to fuck our brains out," replied Sheik. In response, Zelda slowly stroked Sheik's hard cock.

The Great Fairy gave a sly smile, which kind of worried Proxi. She helplessly spun around in the air, until she was being lowered onto the floor. The vines gradually receded, leaving markings where they had pressed tightly against his skin. However, when Proxi looked back, she could see that the vines were coiling into Faru's hand in the shape of a whip. The naked Great Fairy gave her a great smile. Proxi just turned her face forward and braced herself.

Faru laughed, let loose the vine whip, and then let it loose on Proxi's ass. The fairy yelped, and pressed tightly against the floor. Faru struck again and again, whipping Proxi's taut, upturned ass, drawing passing attention from Link, Marin, Zelda and Sheik, who soon returned to their own perversions, the sounds of the vine whip and Proxi's moans and yelps creating a lewd aural ambience in the chamber.

"Are you enjoying this?" said Faru and lowered the whip. The vines vanished into nothingness.

"A-ah... no!" said Proxi. The Great Fairy moved closer to her and observed her round ass, now marked with several small gashes. With a gesture of her hand, water flew up from the pool, and floated through the air, right onto Proxi's butt. Faru spread it around, washing the blood away, moving her hands gently on Proxi's abused buttcheeks. When the water was gone, Proxi's butt was red and marred with the lashings, but the gashes had closed up and were no longer bleeding. Faru gave her butt a hard slap, and she yelped in response, but quickly settled down and then wiggled her round ass at the Great Fairy.

"Good fairy... here's your reward," said Faru and pushed her cock into Proxi's pussy.

Marin got on her side onto the floor, and Link came behind her, her bound hands between them. The cut dress somehow still clung to her, covering her red pubes even as her ass was completely exposed, clinging to her shoulders while the flaps of cloth could not contain her full breasts. Her pussy was flowing wet, and yearned for Link's cock to enter her again even after the brief pause. However, Marin's eyes widened as she felt Link's wet and slick meat at her anal opening.

"Mmmh!" she moaned as Link pushed his cock into her asshole, slowly at first, then building up speed. His hands roamed her half-naked body, from her tits and ass, making their way under the fabric of the dress when he felt like it, until he found her pussy and started fingering her while fucking her ass. After a while, it was obvious she was enjoying it.

"Oh yeah! I'm really feeling it right now!" she exclaimed.

Link thought that sounded weird coming from Marin, but he wasn't about to complain. Her tight asshole squeezed his cock in just the right way, and the beautiful Koholint woman had just the right amount of curves on her. The dress hid some of her roundness, but as he groped around her body, Link could feel the round figure he could previously not see. She was slightly thicker and chubbier than she first seemed, like a chibi sprite from some ancient videogame, not that Link knew anything of such things.

Zelda sat at the edge of the pool, her legs spread for Sheik who was thrusting into her with quick, precise movements. Zelda thought of how sordid it was, he was essentially fucking herself. But it felt so good. He knew exactly how she liked it, while due to her limited experience as Sheik, she still had more experimenting to do to learn what and how he liked it while in that form. Yet she remembered how good a pussy felt on his cock, and how the naked skin of a woman felt different to him somehow when in that form, and how enthralled he was with tits. This time was no exception. Even as he focused on fucking her, he couldn't resist running a hand across the curve of her breasts now and then, or grabbing them and giving them a good squeeze.

The Queen's moans joined the others' in the chamber as he fucked herself. Zelda noted with equal amounts of amusement and pleasure that Sheik felt much like Link. Was that how she liked it? Like... Link?

The water moved and splashed with Sheik's thrusts as he stood in the pool, and Zelda could see his exertion, sweat forming on his brow even in the cool air of the chamber, and his gaze growing more intense as he struggled to keep up the pace. The Queen observed his strain for a while with secret amusement, but then remembered she could hold no secrets from him. So she pressed a hand on his firm chest and pushed him away.

"My turn," she said and rose up. As Sheik saw her buttcheeks, rubbed red by the stone floor, he rose up from the pool and walked over. He groped her buttocks heartily while going into a kiss, and gave the Queen's buttock a firm slap when he was done. Then he lay down on the stone floor, and Zelda quickly straddled him, taking the familiar member inside herself. Sheik's eyes darted from her Triforce-shaped pubes to her jiggling tits to her beautiful, passionate face as she rode him, gyrating her hips with equally strong intent as he had fucked her with just now.

Faru groped Proxi's tits, then trailed her hand down her body, over her golden pubes and over her pussy, as she fucked the blonde-haired fairy. Proxi's wings fluttered weakly as Faru drove her cock into the lesser fairy's wet pussy. The Great Fairy's abundant bust jiggled with each thrust, as did Proxi's, perkier than Faru's but now hanging down heavily.

"You're... still enjoying this, aren't you, little fairy?" The Great Fairy with the long flowing pink hair asked.

"N... no!" the blonde fairy yelped.

"Don't lie to me," said Faru plainly. She clenched her hand into a fist, and from nothing the vines rushed around Proxi's body again, tying into her skin, and bending her hands and feet behind her back, forcing her legs spread open. Yet she stayed still in her place, floating in the air. Faru moved around her, and Proxi's eyes followed the Great Fairy coming into her view, in her beautiful naked glory, her hard cock jutting forward from her loins, covered with Proxi's pussy juices. Tentatively she opened her mouth, but Faru kept circling her. The Great Fairy's mischievous eyes rested on Proxi's curves, until she had come full circle, and was looking at her whipped and healed butt. Then, with a flick of her hand, Proxi's body spun around in the air, the blonde fairy's bound hands and legs now pointing at the floor, yet not touching it. Faru ran her cock over Proxi's pussy and clit, observing her face and heaving bust.

"Now tell me... are you enjoying this?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Proxi eagerly.

"Mmm... I'll accept it," said Faru and entered the blonde-framed fairy pussy again. Now Proxi could see the Great Fairy as she fucked her, and she noticed her gasping and gritting her teeth. She very carefully tried to wiggle against the vines, but they bound her tightly. Either Faru didn't notice or she didn't care, she just took hold of Proxi's hips and thrust her cock even harder into her.

Marin breathed heavily, a flush on her cheeks and her eyes downcast as Link rammed her tight anal passage. Eventually, Link undid the sash that bound her hands. Instantly, she put a hand down her cut and torn dress, and pushed Link's hand away to frig her needy pussy herself. With both of Link's hands free, he caressed and fondled her full ass, groped her round tits, and grabbed and pulled on her red hair.

"If you don't knock that off this instant..." Marin said feebly to him. Link just pulled on her hair harder, making her bend her head back, so that he could give her a sloppy, long kiss before he finally let go of her hair. Slowly and reluctantly, she bent her head forward. With Link's hard cock filling her ass again and again, and her own hand on her sensitive button, she felt like she hadn't felt before... she felt in love.

Suddenly, her eyes spread wide, shocked at the thought.

"Slap me!" she begged Link, and he gave a forceful slap on her asscheek.

"No, not there!" she moaned. Link quickly reacted, moving his hand up and slapping her on her right cheek, throwing her head to the side with the force of the blow.

"Thanks... -ahh- I needed that," she said, and felt herself scrunching up, frigging herself harder and harder, begging the same from Link, who picked up his pace, thrusting his cock hard into her, until suddenly she felt a wail escape from her. Her pussy spasmed around her fingers, her clit throbbed, and her ass tried to milk Link's cock of its cum, but he just kept fucking her, and she breathed anxiously, heavily, moaning loudly with her eyes closed, joining the choir of passion echoing in the chamber, until she went into heavy shudders, her body trembling all over, and too sensitive for touch, let alone Link's cock. She feebly tried to push him away, then she tried hitting and slapping him blindly, until finally he got the hint and pulled out. She sighed and relaxed, and all her muscles relaxed, until she felt like a puddle of jelly lying on the cold stone floor in Link's embrace, his hard and hot dick pressing against her asscheek.

Sheik was shocked. He looked at Zelda, at herself, as she rode him with mindless lust. Was this how she looked like? Her tongue hung out as if a panting dog's, a bitch in heat, and all sense of civility and nobility was stripped from her as she frenziedly grinded herself against his cock, the Queen's tits jiggling with her movements, covered with sweat and cum. Yet he knew how he looked, his mouth covered with bandages, but his eyes intent on her, fierce lust and hunger burning in them as opposed to the haze of ecstacy clouding Zelda's eyes. His male organ stood hard, pulsing with desire as the soft folds of her feminine sex squeezed tightly around him, and with each movement of her hips he came closer and closer to coming.

"Ah... Zelda... I..." he moaned, surprised by the haze of pleasure clouding his mind.

"I -ahh- know," the Queen said, her eyes filled with lust. She made no move to stop. "Wouldn't it be interesting?" she said, and Sheik almost couldn't recognize herself.

"I... I... I... aarghhh!" he groaned, and tensed as he succumbed to his climax, surrendering his seed inside Zelda's sex.

"Ah yes... yes... yes!" moaned Zelda and leaned hard against Sheik's chest, hanging her head down as her pussy spasmed around Sheik's cock, milking all of his sperm inside her. She breathed in short, broken gasps, the grinding of her hips reduced to feeble gyrating and shuddering around the dick filling her pussy with sperm. Delirious visions filled her mind between pulses of pleasure, of Ganon's return, of Link right there in the chamber with Marin, of a female warrior like him, then of countless Links across the ages, fucking countless women, but not her, and she shook her head, and pressed a hand to her forehead, and moaned, "Ah... ah.... anghhhh!"

Sheik watched as Zelda tensed, arched upwards and then fell down, and he extended his arms to catch her and take her into his embrace, until he and Zelda were just lying there, together, of one flesh. His dick still spasmed inside her royal pussy, sending another load of semen into her overflowing snatch, the Queen listless and breathing heavily in his arms. He could only caress her blonde hair as her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Ahh yes... Great Fairy Queen... keep going..." panted Proxi, her eyes hazy and her tongue hanging out.

Faru said nothing, instead she just thrust harder and harder into her.

"Ahh... ahh yesss..." moaned Proxi, her tits jiggling with Faru's fucking.

Then suddenly, the Great Fairy just stopped, and pulled her sloppy shemember out from Proxi's pussy. The hold of the vines on Proxi's body loosened, and they pulled her legs and arms out from under her, then slowly let go of her and lowered her to the floor as they receded into nothingness. The marks of where the vines had dug deep into her skin stayed, however.

"Ah! No! Please! Great Queen..." pleaded Proxi.

"Ahahah!" the Great Fairy laughed. "Now finish yourself off. I'll be watching," she said, and walked away as Proxi found herself lying on the floor. She looked around anxiously, but then sighed with resignation, spread her legs and took her fingers to her pussy, painfully aware that none of the others were watching her, except for the Great Fairy as per her word.

Marin was kneeling on the stone floor, jerking Link off rapidly in front of her with a smile on her face. Her plump boobs hung free in Link's view, the halves of her cut dress hanging uselessly to her sides. The red jewel of her necklace rested just in her cleavage, somehow accentuating the round curves of her tits.

"Come on... come on me... make me feel like a Queen..." she encouraged him, then stuck out her tongue. He grunted every now and then as she stroked him fervently, a sated afterglow visible on her face.

"Hahaha! Is that what a Queen is supposed to feel like?" exclaimed Faru with a boisterous laugh.

Link looked over his left shoulder, to the direction of her voice, saw nothing, then over his right shoulder, and was startled to find the Great Fairy standing just behind him. She wrapped one arm around him, and pressed tightly against him, her full breasts pressing against his back, and her hard cock pressing against his buttocks.

"Wouldn't that be fun?" she said, and laughed again.

Then she let go of him, and moved to his side, looking down at Marin.

"Mmm... ahhh... aren't you pretty!" the Great Fairy said to the Koholint girl. "Let's make you double a queen!"

After some hesitation, Marin wrapped her left hand around Faru's sloppy cock, and started stroking her in pace with Link. Her gaze shifted between them, her eyes expectant, yet at the same time amazed at the situation. She was jerking off Link, the hero of Hyrule, and the Great Fairy turned human, stripped nude and her feminine charms completely revealed, except for the definitely solid shemale member in her hand.

Faru moaned, while Link groaned, then grunted heavily, then groaned again, loudly, and his cock spasmed, sending a jet of semen over Marin. Faru snapped her fingers, and made Marin look at her, making Link's second jet hit her right cheek, and then, with Marin's continuous jerking, Faru came as well, sending out a long moan that turned into a song, echoing all over the fountain chamber, and Marin realized it was high time to close her eyes. As she kept stroking Link and Faru, they kept coming, spewing load after load of thick spooge over her face, tongue, hair, tits, body and the tattered dress. In a concert of groans and moans, they spurted untold amounts of cum onto her, until she was gasping for breath, realizing it wasn't going to stop any time soon. But she couldn't stop, she kept stroking, and Link and Faru covered her in ever more white sticky cum. The warm jizz landed all over her red hair, again and again, until her long mane was soaked with the white spunk, and it ran down her face, a shower of semen, thick goopy strands hanging from her chin and breaking off onto her tits. The red jewel in her cleavage was soon completely coated with protein batter, and the round curves of her tits likewise. The copious spew ran down her cleavage, and thick strands drooped down the round breasts and over her nipples, and the remains of her dress were soon soaked with the supernatural spooge. It ran down her skin, under the dress, over her red pubes and pussy, and even when her dress was completely drenched with jism, they kept coming, soaking her thoroughly with their endless ejaculate.

"Ahhh... ahhhh!" moaned Faru, and finally pushed Marin's hand off from her spent dick.

"Ungg..." groaned Link, and Marin took her hand off from his tool as well. She put her hands on her bust, and got them instantly coated in cum as she spread the copious gunk around. She felt completely wet and slimy. The tattered remains of the dress were soaked with cum and clung to her skin, and around her on the floor, there was a puddle of sperm. The sticky stuff still ran down her hair, skin and dress, so soaked with spooge that the rest just ran down and off onto the floor. She was a complete drenched, slimy mess, and even when she opened her mouth, cum ran down her lips and gave her more of the viscous sex fluid to swallow.

"Ahh... I..." stammered Marin, still keeping her eyes closed.

"A pretty Queen of cum..." laughed Faru, and slapped her spent shemale member on Marin's sloppy face.

Marin pushed a cum-coated hand down the sticky, soaked front of her torn dress, and started fingering herself again.

"Link..." she said, "I need more..."

Quick to oblige, Link put his semi-hard dick in the cum-drenched Marin's mouth, and she eagerly started sucking it back to full hardness.

"Wow," said Zelda, approaching the spectacle. "This isn't ever going to end, is it?"

She still had Sheik's seed trailing down her thighs, and when she looked back at him, she saw him back on the floor with Proxi, stroking himself while the fairy masturbated herself. Then she suddenly felt vines wrapping around her body.

"Ahahah!" the Great Fairy laughed at the Queen. "You should be careful about where you engage in your depraved fantasies..."

THE END


End file.
